basted red handed
by redprototype150
Summary: Kmart as autism with ADHD. Kmart cant sleep and goes for a walk to let out some energy. she been sneaking out at night are the past few weeks, being careful she doesn't give caught.


Busted red handed

I slowly opened up my eyes before looking around in the dark hummer where my eyes fall upon the asleep convoy leader in the front seat snoring quietly, Claire Redfield.

Sitting up slowly in the back seat, I stretch my sore tighten muscles from my long uncomfortable sleep in the backseat in the yellow hummer.

After a few seconds I heard my shoulder crack in cramped pain, reaching down at the floor, I grab my boots and quietly put slip them on. _I don't want to wake up Claire_

Reaching over to my backpack, I quickly grab my red flannel shirt and black fox racing beanie. Tucking the hair behind my ears as I put the beanie over my head with my shirt lying in my lap.

Softy and silently opening the hummer door, I slide across the leather seats and step out of the yellow hummer as I jump to land on soft warm sand of the Las Vegas.

Turning around as I threw my shirt over my shoulder and carefully closing the door without waking the convoy leader.

_You see these past weeks of sleeping, I sneak out of the hummer late at night to go for walks to let out my energy and think without being interrupted. _

_I have autism with ADHD so I really don't sleep that much since I'm always hyperactive or just plain enraged by anger that I have to sit in the hummer all day with Claire and the best thing is Claire doesn't even know cause I'm really careful so I don't get caught by her or anyone in the convoy. _

_It was my only way to release this hell from inside my head and body. _

Turning back around from the hummer as I walk away with my shirt over my shoulder.

Taking it off and opening it up in my hands I slip it though both of my arms and buttoning it up in my hands as I slowly walk away from the hummer.

I walked around the vehicles as I make my way around the abandon motel we were camping next to.

I saw a nice piece of log on the ground about 10 feet away from the pathway, walking over to it in silence as I could only hear my heartbeat in my chest.

'And where do you think you're going?'I heard someone say behind me making me freeze in my spot in fear as _I was sure I made sure nobody was awake. Even Claire was asleep when I left. I'm always careful when I sneak out of the hummer to go for a walk._

_Fuck I'm going to have to answer them._

'Nowhere I am just going to pee if you don't mind' I lied as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at the stupid lame excuse. Shifting from one spot to make it look like I was busting to go.

'Turn around Kmart' I heard the person tell me_. Fuck why should I._

Slowly turning around as I glace up to see who the person was. It was the one and only Claire Redfield standing 8 feet away from me, staring at me in a cold glare. _Fuck I thought she was asleep wait I can make a run for it._

Looking to the side of the motel, I saw some dark spots where I could hide from her.

Quickly sprinting to a run around the opposite I came around out here I ran towards it.

'Kmart shit fucking hell' I heard Claire cruse behind me loudly.

Wasting no time I turn to see Claire running around the other way around the motel, she's trying to catch me from the other side. _Ha-ha nice try Claire_

Reaching the dark spots in the side of the motel I slid in the spot before staying perfectly still just as I see Claire come out of the other side looking around before kicking the sand in anger.

Calming my breathing down as I see her walking around to one of the vehicles to look under it before cursing silently before walking back toward the hummer.

I let of a breath of relief from knowing she's gone back to bed. Waiting a few minutes to be sure, I quickly slip out of my hiding place before standing and dusting myself off from the sand.

I started walking away from the vehicles and towards where the dirt road was. Walking in silence knowing I was in trouble from sneaking out.

Reaching the dirt road as I picked up a few stones and throwing them across the paddock fields and smiling as I loved the night air, it was always cold and fresh.

Sitting down at the edge of the little hill where the road ended, I made myself comfortable as I watched the wheat wave slowly in the chilly wind.

It's funny cause my cousin had autism with ADHD and always loved sneaking out at night to get out and let out this energy when everyone was asleep is he was alone' I heard a voice say softy behind me making me sit still as a dead body.

I heard movement behind me as I could hear them walking slowly over to me. I felt them sit beside me as I could feel their eyes on me making me uncomfortable.

Turning my head I see Claire sitting beside me as she was looking up at the night sky in deep thought by the looks of it.

'I could never understand it and always got a headache from trying to understand why he did it' she told me softy as she started to pull out grass from the ground.

I turned away knowing I was staring to long and looked back up to the nice night sky as I saw a shooting star fly by.

'Why didn't you say anything? I whispered softy as I didn't know she knew because I never told anyone about my dishabilles.

She chuckled beside me making me snap my head around to see her staring at the ground now.

Well I wasn't so sure because I was always too busy with the convoy and lately I started to notice it but just to make sure I waited til I was sure and also Dr Daniel did tell me you had it' she confessed to me making me frown at _she was so busy she never really noticed me_.

Nodding my head at her knowing I didn't feel like talking at the time.

'Kmart I'm not angry at you I know and understand your needs to let out the energy at night since you spend most of the day in the car with me but next time tell me ok?' She told me before asking me nicely since I ran from her.

'Ok I'm sorry Claire' I told her quietly since I hate saying sorry to people, it was so hard to do and still is.

'It's ok kiddo and the reason why I asked you to turn around was so I do this' she explained to me making me look up at her in confusion.

I watched her slowly turn her head and lean down before capturing my lips in hers, making me moan at the feeling of her soft lips on mine.

I felt her smile in the kiss before I felt her tongue licking my bottom lip, asking me silently to open up for her, opening it up for her, she wasted no time pushing her wet warm tongue in my mouth and licking the inside of my mouth.

My brain kicking in, I returned the kiss as I wrestled with her tongue in my mouth as I played and exploding each others mouth in this passionate heated kiss. Not wanting to end the kiss I both hands up as I held onto her head.

She pulled away from me giving me a smirk.

'I love you Kmart' she whispered quietly to me making me blush at the confession.

'I love you too Claire' I told her back as I give her a big smile.

'Oh and I have some medication in the hummer that will lower your blood pressure that will help you sleep' she told me making me chuckle at her comment.

'Yes I would love that Claire' I whispered to her giving her a soft peck on the lips before standing up and watching her stand up with me.

Walking back towards the camp, I feel another hand slip in-between mine as I looked up to see Claire looking down at me before giving me a small wink.

Laughing at her cute wink, we walk hand in hand to the hummer. Opening the back door I slide in with Claire coming in after me.

Turning around I see her holding out some pills for me. Taking them in my hand and drinking them down with some water I felt heaps better and way calmer. Slowly closing my eyes as I felt Claire put me in her arms before sleep both came a pond us.

'Night Kmart' Claire said to me softy making me smile.

'Night Claire' I told her before drifting off to sleep with Claire in my arms. Loving the feel of her strong warm arms around me making me feel safe.

Reviews would be great guys


End file.
